Lightweight, light-duty footwear such as slippers which are convertible between indoor and outdoor use have described in my copending application Ser. Nos. 589,638 and 664,770. As described in these applications, the advantages and benefits of such slippers or footwear are numerous, and they allow the user comfort both indoors and outdoors without the need to have more than one pair of footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide slippers and footwear which not only can be so convertible but which have an improved construction from which a highly pleasing and attractive design can be created, which is simple and inexpensive to make.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become obvious to persons of skill in the art upon contemplation of the disclosure herein.